Knockdown
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: RC and KB...my version of knock down .. wrote this before seeing the episode.. weeks before seeing the episode.. a bit of a dumb try.. but still enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I initially wrote this when I saw the promotional pictures for knock down. And I later found out that my story sucked... and yeah I was new to writing and you can also see that the plot sucks and all but just thought that I would post this up and see all of your reactions: D but I also wanted you all to enjoy it. This is part one and there is a part two too... I wrote it on the day of knock down before I saw the episode! So I'll post it together! Enjoy...A short... dumb... "Knockdown" story! Oh and some of you might have already read. ;)**_

_**KNOCK DOWN**_

It was almost as if he was a part of her life when he answered her call_**. "Castle..."**_

...*...

"So any ID on the Vic?" - Det. Kate Beckett asked her best friend\M.E Lanie Parish

No... But Kate... I found something that caught my interest...

What's that...?

"Let me guess... she was stabbed through her heart?" came Rick Castle's voice from behind.

"Or Liver castle...anyway I don't know what exactly killed her...She looks like she's mid 20-ies and her passport says she's come. From Australia"

"From Australia? Who would come This Far!"

"I don't know... And who would have killed her. Does she have a Family? Some friends or cousins?"

"Ryan and Esposito will get to you on that ... (Something looks really familiar about the stabbing marks!) .. I'll have to get the body to the lab to know more about this okay?"

(Rick sighs a BIG sigh as if he knew exactly what this was...And SAYS OH! YOU have got to be kidding me!)

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just that-"

"Yo! Got over the Vic's family... she has a brother and a sister... They're on their way to the precinct"

"You coming castle?"

"Yeah...I'll just - can I call you later because I need... have some work... Struck me suddenly...I'll call you on info can I?"

"Yeah... Sure see you"

(Castle leaves and Esposito to Kate)

"He usually doesn't leave like that does he? What's up with him today?"

"I don't know... seeing the body ... maybe he got creped out or something..."

"Seriously?"

...*...*...

(At castle's House... Rick running in tension asks Alexis whether she had seen the file of Joanna Beckett)

"Alexis... did you see my file papers? The ones which had Det. Beckett's Mothers murder case?"

"Dad they're in the draw"

"Thank you... (Seeing the files) No this is not possible ... it can't be!"

(Seeing the file... DEJA VU... history repeats itself...Det. Beckett's mother's murder is reopened!")

...*...*...

"Captain ... hello... it's me castle... I have some news for you is Beckett home?... It's not good...It's her mother's case!"

"Castle... Lanie just called... She told me the same thing! Does Beckett know? And yeah she is at home"

(Castle nods his head saying no)

"Capt. I think we have to tell her... I will tell her!"

"Castle you sure..?"

"Even if ruins my relation with her... Yeah I am... I want this case to be closed as much as she does!"

"So... We found the wounds on the victim's heart and inner liver...And... We found prints on them"

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah Lanie said they were from some guy named "WASERIX"

"WASERIX?"

"We don't know any guy named WASERIX Capt."

"I'll run down the names and check all the ex-cons list too it might be a guy's nick name or something... Esposito and Ryan will go and check the place out if they get an address... But right now it's important to tell Beckett... Castle... Good luck"

"Thanks captain... um... Where does Kate live?"

"Oh ... Here's the Address." (Gives it to him with a smile)

(Heads for Her apartment)

(On reaching her apartment he rings her door bell)

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

Kate Beckett stood in her casuals holding a tea cup with her, while she invited castle in she also smiled a bit embarrassed on her attire.

"I didn't know you would be at home Det. Beckett!"

"And I didn't know you would come and eavesdrop castle... What if Josh was here?"

"What... Motorcycle Boy? I know he isn't there"

"How... Did you check?"

"Forget all that... I have some news for you...please sit detective."

"Castle what are you talking about... (In A Confused expression)"

**"Kate ... Please Take a Seat"** - He said it with firmness in his voice at the same time trying not to be too authoritative.

"What is this-?"

"I'M SORRY FOR DROPPING IT LIKE A BOMB BUT IT'S ABOUT YOUR MOTHERS CASE KATE...I AM SORRY... BUT THE VICTIM WAS WHO STABBED HAD THE SAME WOUNDS WHICH WERE ON YOUR MOTHERS PHOTOS... TO CONFIRM IT THAT IT WAS NOT TRUE I WENT TO LANIE AND SHE TOLD ME THEY WERE THE SAME... KATE I AM SORRY! I REALLY AM...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"CASTLE...Are-you-sure-that-it-is-my-mothers-"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence... she dropped on the couch next to her and put her hands on her face and castle thought she was crying but then he knew that Kate beckett was a strong women and wouldn't let her feelings give her away.. But his thoughts were interrupted by a call from the kitchen.

"Katie honey... Who's on the door...OH! You must be Richard Castle?"

Kate Beckett's Father stood there in an apron and was holding a butter knife in one hand and a slice of bread on the other.

"Son it's a pleasure meeting you... Katie tells a lot of things about you and the way she talks about you it's as if she has known you for years and as if we have... what's wrong why are you so silent Kate?"

Kate Looked up and castle noticed that her eyes were puffy... for the first time Det. Kate Beckett was crying in front of his eyes... Of course he had seen her crying before while they were solving her mother's case and failed to find the person who gave orders to the killer... but this was different... Something was different about her today.

"Dad... it's about Mom.." was all she said and she went into her room got dressed in 5 minutes and came to the hall... wearing her gloves and her jacket Det. Beckett was ready to find her mom's killer.

(At the precinct)

"I just got a call from Esposito and Ryan and they said they've found an address and they're headed there... you guys better be heading there."

"Okay... thank you Captain-"

"Det. Beckett, can I have a word with you in Private?"

"Sure Sir, what is it?"

"I know that this is hard Detective and that I might not be making it easier for you but I personally feel you should not take castle along with you, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Sir, first of all, I don't know why but I am having a really weird feeling about this too but castle is castle sir, he won't listen to me or anybody so I have to take him along with me and he has been of good help too sir – "

"I get your point Detective but if he gets hurt or something like that happen we are answerable to his family."

"I am aware of that sir but he doesn't seem to care whether or not his family is involved or something like that ... he is too deeply involved in this case and I can see it that he wants to help me solve my mother's case and I myself want that sir... right now he is the only person I have as a resource and you were the one who taught me that we have to use our resources properly."

Kate Beckett didn't say the rest aloud because she thought that it would give her away, her feelings away. How much ever hard she tried to ignore him or be a bit rude to him, he would take that tornado hit and just give it back with a comment which would make her laugh. He was the person who had taught her how to enjoy her job (not that she wasn't enjoying it) he only lightened the atmosphere for her with his one liners!

Capt. Roy Montgomery didn't need explanation and he opened his table draw and held out a Glock 45 to her. She took it and this was all he could say-

"Give it to castle and catch that son of a bitch!"

...*...*...

(_**They go to the address given by Ryan and Esposito and they find the door open... to Beckett's amusement castle stops her from going in and first checks whether anybody's around and then enters the house... on entering the house he hears a sound of pain and gets frightened. But to Castle's great disappointment there were two voices and they sounded very similar...) (Ryan and Esposito had found the killer)**_

_**(They whisper to each other)**_

"_**Beckett**__**...**__**Ryan and Esposito have found the killer and I think we'd better think of a plan before he finds us!"**_

"_**(Holds the gun in her hand and says) take this... open your mouth once more castle and I swear there will be another shooting! But when I give you a signal you will not panic and do something wrong okay?"**_

"_**Got it!"**_

_**Kate goes inside and finally the killer and Kate come face to face but then at the same time castle's phone rings and he sees a text saying the same old thing **_WASERIX... _**what could it mean... then it strikes to him... its code language .He remembered Alexis text Chloe in this language and he himself had used this type of language in his storm fall.**_

_**If they replaced the letters in a manner of a sentence it would be making a text language... he tried and finally got it...WASERIX did not mean any place or person or city... it was a warning that there were 6 of them... 6 of the people who were involved in a murder... the letters castle fixed together were saying – 'WE R SIX' But Castle had one doubt... the 'A' was not fitting in the message... he went for it inside... he had to tell Kate somehow that there were 6 people in there and that she was in huge danger!**_

_**Castle held his gun strait to keep guard. He heard a few people talking and then figured out that Kate was talking to the head he guessed. She was shouting on him... he heard a sob escape out of her mouth and he couldn't take it so he went in and said "ShowTime!" It had all made sense to castle everything in the world seemed to become more serious because when castle entered the room the scene he saw in front of his eyes was a sight he would never forget all his life.**_

He saw her and the man behind her holding a gun to her forehead and calmly put his gun down and said – "Look here whatever your name is... I don't want to fight anyone out here I just want to know the last part of your message to us"

"The name's Marx and you my friend have gotten yourself into big trouble!"

"I am glad to hear that your name is Marx... Marx Zurich isn't it? __

"How do you know my name? But never you mind... I know yours too buddy... You're the legendary Richard Alexander Rogers aren't you?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME...? THAT TOO... MY MIDDLE NAME?"

"Surprised eh? I know a lot about you and your father. A great man he was... pity he had to die! Oh and the 'A' was your dad... this message was for him ALEXANDER... but then he didn't get it"

Tears poured down Rick's face as Marx told him more about his father... that his father was one of Marx's loyal men and that he was the one who had set plans on which person to kill next_**. He also mentioned that Joanna Beckett's murder was planned by his father!**_

Rick didn't give up... kept asking more and more questions until he found out the whole truth about his father. But that could all be revealed later...right now his friends were in grave danger .He had a plan... but it might cost his life.

"Marx... you're right that my father was great... I know him too... he is a great man and is NOT dead... he acted dead... because he came to me the same night to give me info on you... I know that you are my brother"

"You're lying... this is not possible I killed him with my own hands... Hm... yes you're right that he was my father and you... My half brother... but..."

"Rick what are you doing... You have been lying to me about your father haven't you? You told me you didn't even know him and that he betrayed you all! Rick open your eyes this is not you... What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry ... Kate... "

"(To Marx) so I guess it's just the old way of fighting again isn't it Marx?"

"Ricky... I am your elder brother...hasn't your mommy taught you manners and not to fight your siblings? Especially when they are older to you?"

With this Marx came and punched castle on the Face and castle recoiled. He then took out a knife from his pocket and came to stab rick when rick reacted immediately and hit him on the arm causing the knife to soar and fall in Rick's right arm. Kate had been watching this whole drama all the time and was getting confused as if it were a movie she was in but she had to find a way to distract Marx so Castle could get the knife out of his hand.

"HEY YOU!" too late before Marx knew it he was on the ground and his gun was on Beckett's hand. She kicks Marx's immobilized body towards the door and drops the gun and Runs to Castle almost crying.

"Kate there is no way out and only the window is your pass out from here... so on the count of three you will – "

"NO I won't leave you castle not in this condition... he's really your brother?"

"Of all the things now you're really worried if he is my brother? Yeah... long story... But no brother of mine would do that ... ugh I don't care right now I'm worried about our escape from here."

She could hear castle gasp for breath and she looked at him the same time when he looked at her. Their eyes met. They both wondered if this would turn into a kiss but... _**(I know there's always a "BUT")**_

They hear Marx's gasping sound from the other corner of the door and castle looks as if he is going to faint.

_**(He whispers to Kate...on the count of three you will jump from the window and call the Capt... I will find a way to rescue Ryan and Esposito... till then don't panic**__**...**__**she opens the window slowly so that no one could hear the sound... but then Marx comes in from the door and points his gun at her... she hears a BANG!. She closes her eyes thinking of falling into a deep slumber... after a few minutes which seemed like days to her... she thought why she couldn't feel the pain**__**...**__** Or was she already in heaven? Something was wrong and she didn't know what... she opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her bleeding like hell and looking at her as if he were smiling... The only words escaping the man's mouth were "GO")**_

The world seemed to have ended for Kate Beckett when she saw Rick Castle fall like a dummy in front of her. Time had slow down and things happened in a jiffy – Esposito came and punched Marx on the face and told Kate to call the NYPD while Ryan knelt beside Rick and was trying to pump air into him. Kate was beside Rick and was saying -

"NO NO ... Rick wake up... We need to call an ambulance NOW!

"Ryan make the call please... come on stay with me Rick... Castle come on..."

"On it!" said Ryan

Ryan looked horrified and Esposito looked as though someone had punched the hell out of him and castle was making no progress and Kate was barely standing.

Everything happened so quickly that no one noticed. The remaining five people of Zurich's gang came and surrounded them and they told them to step away from Rick so they could "finish the job". Marx came from the entrance and the NYPD entered with a bang having all the cops arrest the 5 people along with Marx which made it 6. Montgomery arrested Marx with the usual dialogue – "Marx Zurich... you're under arrest for the _**attempt murder**_ of Richard Castle"

"I think Captain... You should change the line because he's finished... Castle's dead no one can help him now... I've shot 4 bullets through his heart and there is no chance of survival."

The ambulance was called and both Kate and Rick were in the ambulance as Rick's condition was terrible and Kate looked as though she needed a medic.

She had lost track of what happened to Rick but when she found out the bullet had hit right through his heart she lost all hope of his survival. But then she got to know that this was the hospital Josh worked in and called him to help her. When she called him she sounded half weak half horrified –

"J-O-S-H... need – your – help – now – castle – in – trouble –"

"Kate what's happened to you? Why are you in such a bad condition and what did you say about castle?"

"Josh... I'm –"

"Doctor... we've got a serious patient in room 6. His family says that his name is Richard Castle and that he has been shot by 4 bullets ... we need your help now doctor!" – A nurse came and told Josh everything before Kate could finish her sentence.

"I'm on it get all the things I require nurse I'll need...and it'll take a while because we have to save him"

...*...*...

_**(After a few hours... josh is talking to Rick and Rick is responding in a weak way and Ryan is admitted due to inner bleeding.)(Meanwhile... Kate is in her own World as Martha and Alexis sit next to her in the waiting ward and Martha talks to Kate about Rick)**_

"_Honey its okay it was not your fault he's going to be okay... I hope" Martha said_

"_Yeah Det. Beckett... dad's strong he'll be okay"_

"_You know what's funny Martha... that even though I am really Sarcastic and all to him I care for him and I know it sounds really weird coming from me but I actually feel like killing myself for putting him in danger and that I don't want him to be in any Danger" With this Kate Beckett breaks out all her feelings for Castle in front of his mother and daughter and starts to cry._

"_You know Kate... if **I **would have told you this a year back you would have just laughed it out just like how Richard would have but these feelings you feel for each other and yes I know he hasn't told you how he feels for you but these feelings are feelings of **love** darling which you understand when someone **you **love is gone or **going far away** from **you**."_

"_KATE!"_

"_Lanes? Oh my god you're here!"_

"_I came as soon as I heard... Javier is getting stitches and Ryan is admitted along with castle due to inner bleeding... Oh my god jenny is going to be so worried... did she come?_

"_Yeah she came and she had to do some tests anyway so when she came to know about Ryan she almost fainted."_

"_Can we go and see one of them... Ryan? Or Castle? "_

"_I just met Javier and I was soooo worried about him as well as Castle and Ryan that I couldn't sleep. So I came here... "_

"_Kate?"_

"_Oh Josh!... How is he?"_

"_You all can see him now... and Det. Ryan is well too... Though the doctor who treated him is a bit worried about him... Kate ...can I talk to you for a minute in private?_

"_What is it Josh?"_

"_I saw you back there crying your head out for him... not me..."_

"_And...?"_

"_I think you are perfect for him"_

"_WHAT... Josh no you are my boyfriend... not him...and I chose you... not him- "_

""_But YOU like him and it looks as if you didn't choose me... I'll talk to you later... you must be tired Kate... I'm sorry for taking up this conversation..."_

"_JOSH... WAIT! Thank you so much for all your help... I really owe you."_

"_Anything for you... Kate anything for you..."_

_...*...*..._

_**(In the Ward room)**_

"_DAD!"_

"_Sweetie!"_

"_Dad don't scare us like that okay?"_

"_Alexis... I'm glad you're okay...ouch watch it I'm still not fully healed!"_

"_Richard darling you really gave us all a scare out there and you have no idea how Kate was crying for you... she looked miserable darling... – "_

"_GRAM"... _

"_Oh here I ... I mean we brought you this... (Gives him the flowers)"_

"_Oh Mother they're lovely... Thank you so much... (After seeing Kate Outside the window)... but I think it's getting late and you should be in bed young lady! And I think you should go too mother... Women of your age should be taking rest while you on the other hand keep going round and doing all the work possible..."_

"_Richard darling how can Alexis or I sleep when we know that you have had a bullet through your heart?"_

"_Mother it's actually 4 bullets..."_

"_Dad... we'll leave but promise me you'll keep safe tonight and be a good boy?"_

"_I promise... pinky swear!"_

"_Night Dad... Sweet dreams!"_

"_Night pumpkin... And to you too... Good night Mother... take care for now"_

_...*...*..._

_**(Once they all leave)**_

"_Kate... you can come in now!"_

_Detective Beckett who was looking with great interest into Castle's eyes noticed that he called her in and he called her by her name Kate. She didn't know what to do after going in there... how to face him or how to confront him... after all she had said to Martha and Alexis she felt a bit ashamed and Embarrassed of what she said earlier. But that was the past... she had to face him... when she went in the first thing that came into her mouth was –_

"_CASTLE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"_

"_Wow! Beckett I am alive you know... you're not talking to a ghost..."_

"_I wish I were!"_

"_Come on I saved you. You should be thankful to me that you were not the one getting the treatment from motorcycle boy..."_

"_Castle... it was on my request he treated you. You –"_

"_Shh..."_

_He got up and put his finger on her lip and silenced her. "You know how hard it is to know that you were almost getting tortured out there and that I had to think of a plan to rescue you?"_

_Beckett just sat there in silence not knowing what to say. The only words that were coming out of her mouth was –_

"_You call that torture? I was really worried about you... do you know how much it hurt me when I heard you were in surgery... And that you're mother told me that-"_

"_What... What did she tell you?" – Now his face was all serious and cute._

"_She told me that you were... well... That you were in love with me"_

"_Not "Were" ... Kate... "Am"... **I am in love with you..."**_

_Now they both were sure this was going to transform into a kiss... their first kiss... She was sitting beside the bed on the chair... he came a bit closer to her and looked at her eye to eye and he could see the cuteness in her face that he remembered and it just happened... his lips reached out to hers and it was first just a smooch but then turned into a small kiss. His lips were urgent on hers and were moving smoothly. It looked like they both were in harmony. It was very bad description because their kiss could not be described. Their kiss was perfect. But this kiss was interrupted by a sound from behind._

_Esposito and Lanie had been watching all this time and Esposito had actually taken a picture for which Kate was behind his life on deleting it. Lanie Said –_

"_Are we interrupting something?"_

"_Sorry for disturbing you guys but Kate remember I told you about Jenny's tests... well... guess what were they for?"_

"_What...?"_

"_Turns out she was pregnant"_

"_Oh my god... Does Ryan know this?"_

"_Yup... He's Flattered!"_

"_This is so wonderful... we have to go and see her... Where is she?"_

"_She's with Ryan... he seems to be in a condition I can't explain at all... a bit of internal bleeding and he's a bit weak... Doc says that he isn't a 100% recovered but we'll go and see him once you're healed Castle._

"_No... I want to see him now... have to congratulate him right?"_

"_Okay... We'll meet you there... it's the second floor guys." – Says Esposito and winks at Kate and leaves._

"_What's wrong ...? Rick?" _

"_Um... nothing hold on a second... I'll be right back. (Goes to the bathroom and spits out blood)_

"_Ugh...this is insane... why the hell this ... NOW..." _

_He spat out more blood and then washed his face wiped it with a clean towel and went out to join Kate and the rest of them._

_...*...*..._


	2. Chapter 2

_(RECAP...)_

___He spat out more blood and then washed his face wiped it with a clean towel and went out to join Kate and the rest of them._  


_(6 months later)_

"_Dad you've gotta go... YOU'RE getting late for your "date". – Alexis castle's voice rang as she shouted from below._

_Richard Castle was getting ready for his first "date". His day had finally come when he could ask Detective Beckett out for a coffee. And Alexis was referring to this as a "DATE". But he didn't want anyone in the precinct to know about his "date". He would finally ask her out for dinner today and everything would be perfect. Though they had never admitted their feelings for each other ever before they sure knew something was between them and that they had some chemistry. Though he concentrated with all his mind to focus on his coffee with Kate Beckett his other mind was always stuck in the scene what happened 6 months ago._

He headed towards Kate's apartment and was lost in thoughts of his encounter with Alexander Zurich. Yes everyone... Alexander Zurich was alive and Castle's bluffing turned out to be true.

Just after Kate and Rick had gone and congratulated Ryan and Jenny, he didn't know what happened but he fainted. And the next thing he knew he was in bed again and Josh and Kate were fighting on some topic he could here faintly –

"Kate listen I told you that he should not have gotten off his bed and you forced him to and now he's got some problem which I don't know because I'm not specialised in that field!"

"Josh I didn't tell him to get off his bed he was the one who did so and he never listens to me anyways so stop blaming him!"

Rick interrupted – "What's happened to me?"

"Castle, it's nothing you take rest and talk less... and Kate I hope you remember what I said."

"Yeah sure I'll talk later... CASTLE, why didn't you tell anyone that you had heart problems!"

"I did?"

"So, you act as though you didn't know!"

"I don't."

"You scared the hell out of us and-"

"Shhhh..."

This was the second time he stopped her from completing her sentence.

"I don't want anyone to know because it's dangerous for people knowing my weakness."

"Well now everyone does... so what do you say about that?"

"I –

"Richard Alexander Rogers?"

"Yes?"

"I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"And you must be?"

"Oh my mistakes my boy... I am Alexander... Alexander Zurich."

Kate took out her Sig Sauer but Alexander just laughed and in one second the gun was on the floor and so was Kate as he had slapped the gun down.

"HEY! This is a hospital so if you want to kill me kill me somewhere else... not here."

"I am not here to kill you my boy... I want to have a little chat with you and your little girlfriend!"

Kate and Rick said it together only this time they said the same things – "He\She is NOT my girlfriend\Boyfriend."

Alex... or Alexander wanted to talk about how he came to know Joanna Beckett and how they became enemies... he also told rick that he loved his mother and he felt really bad to leave her and go but he had priorities. This was all 19 years ago! But now he realised his own fault and had come to apologize to him and her.

"All you do is apologize... after taking away so many innocent lives you come here with a face which I could just spit on just for an apology" – Shouted an enraged Rick.

But Beckett had something going on in her mind. She said –"If you go to prison for 20 years then maybe you'll get your filthy forgiveness! And if not well Alex... you did kill my mother and I could do that to you this instant."

"Kate-"

"Your mother deserved it after what she had done!" Shouted an Enraged Alexander

"You do not talk to her or her mother like that! Take it back this instant."

"Fine... as long as I get to come out after how much ever time you tell me to stay."

"20 years (whispers to Rick... I doubt he'll be alive by then) if yes please turn around put the gun down and put your hands up."

Alexander did so.

"Alexander Zurich you're under arrest for the murder of..."

...

This incident had kept coming in Rick's mind as he rang the door bell to her apartment. Ryan had gotten married and Esposito was going to get married in another 2 months or so... maybe it was time Rick too thought of his new life with Katherine Beckett.

But he was scared for his life was full of dangers if he was around with her... but he would never leave her. Even if he looked cheery and happy and enthusiastic he knew Kate sensed some fear in him and he did too, something he was afraid of. And the first thing he'd do after the "coffee date" is go and ask his "father" a few questions on murder... He would never tell but it was worth a try.

_**A/N: I have ended it here and will never write anything shitty again. I am upset with my own work... but heck i was new to writing so you can't blame me for the choice of words can you please tell me truthfully how it was for a starter? This is it guys.. the end of the knockdown :D My perfect... okay not so perfect ending of knockdown... so its done!**_


End file.
